Life with children
by NicoRobin57
Summary: Eric and Bill are interrogate a witch. On the next day they will be surprised.
1. The spell

Eric sat in his office. From outside he heard music. The Fangtasia was open since hours, but Eric was annoyed by the fangbangers. Pam stood outside and controlled the fangbangers. Eric knew that it wasn't fair, but he was the master and he could do what he wants. Suddenly the phone ringed.

»Fangtasia? «

»Eric? Here is Bill. «

»What can do for you, majesty? «

»Come to my house and bring Pam with you. «

»Why do you need Pam? «

»Not I, but Jessica. Don't ask me why. I have no idea. «

Eric sighed.

»We'll be there in an hour. «

»Good. «

Both hung up.

»Pam. «

Immediately Pam stood in front of him.

»Why aren't you outside? It was your rule that every vampire, who works in the bar, has to show himself. «

»I'm the master and I can do what I want. «

Pam crossed her arms.

»Don't do that, Pam. You aren't a little child. «

»Why did you call me? «, Pam asked bored.

»The king called us. «

»Bill? «

»No, the king of Mississippi. Of course Bill. «, Eric answered sarcastic.

»And what the king wants? «

»We shall come to his house. «

»We? You mean, you and I? «

»Yes, Pam. What's wrong with you today? Why do you ask such stupid questions? «

»Nothing is wrong with me. When shall we be there? «

»Make you ready. We drive soon. «, Eric answered and stood up.

As he walked to the door, he turned back to Pam.

»And before you ask, when I say "soon", I mean in a few minutes. «

Pam gave him an angry look and then he was outside to tell Chow to close Fangtasia for them. After an hour, they arrived at Bill's house. Eric and Pam got out of the car and walked to the door. Bill opened the door.

»Good, you are here. Come in. «

They walked inside.

»Jessica is in the living room. «, Bill told Pam.

Pam sighed and walked in the living room. A basket with strawberries stood on the desk. Bill and Eric went into the office and closed the door.

»Jessica? «

»I'm there in a minute. «

Pam sat down on the couch. Jessica came in the living room with two bottles of true blood. One of them, she gave Pam.

»So why I am here? «

»I need your help. «

»For what? «

»Bill has allowed me to go shopping, but I have no ideas where and I don't want to go alone. Would you come with me? Please. «

»You ask me to go with you shopping? «

»Yeah. «

Pam laughed silent.

»Please, do it. «

»I do it. «

»Really? Thank you. «

»Why stand that basket on the desk? «

»Oh, Bill has found a witch and she had that basket with her. Bill has put the basket on the desk and the witch in his office. «

»A witch? «

»Yeah. She is really old. She looks like such a witch from a fairytale. «

»From a fairytale? «

»Yeah. She has a long, pointy nose with a wart. «

»And a pointy hat? «

»Don't laugh at me, Pam. I swear she looks like a witch from a fairytale. «

»When you say that. «

Jessica took a strawberry.

»What do you do, Jessica? «

»I want to taste it. «

»I don't think that is a good idea. «

Jessica shrugged with her shoulders and bit in the strawberry. Pam observed her.

»That tastes fantastic. You have to taste one, Pam. «

»We are vampires. We just drink blood and don't eat something. «

»Taste it. Just a bite. Believe me, it taste unbelievable. «

Jessica gave Pam the strawberry. Pam looked at the fruit, then at Jessica and back again at the fruit. Then she bit a little piece of the strawberry.

»And? «

»It tastes really good. «

»I have told you. «

»Pam! «

After Pam walked in the living room, Eric and Bill was went into the office. On a chair sat an old, grizzled woman. She wore old grandmother clothes and her nose was long and pointy and she had a wart.

»Who is that? «, Eric asked.

»She is the reason why I have called you. She is a witch. «

»A real witch? «

»Yes. «

»And why is she here? «

»She is here, because she has tried to cast a spell on me. «

»It was self-defense. «, the witch answered.

»Sure. «

»Where are my fruits? «

»Your fruits are outside and you get them back, when I let you go. «

»And when do you let me go? «

»You can go, when we two decide that you aren't a danger for our kind. «

»I'm not a danger for you. I'm an old woman and I just have cast a spell, because I have thought that you want to attack me. I mean, you are a vampire and not every vampire is a nice vampire. «

Bill looked at Eric.

»What do you say? «

»What was that spell? «, Eric asked.

»What do you mean? «, the old woman wanted to know.

»What would have happened with him, when he hadn't interrupted you? «

»Oh, that is what you mean. It was a freeze spell. «

Both vampires looked at each other. Suddenly the witch smiled.

»Your children have eaten my fruits. «

»And? «, Bill asked.

The witch laughed. Eric turned around.

»Pam! «

Pam gave Jessica the fruit back and stood up. Jessica ate the whole fruit. Eric walked into the living room. As he stood in front of Pam, he took her face in his hands.

»What have you eat? «

»I have took a bite of that fruit, but how do you know that? «

Bill and the old woman were followed Eric.

»Jessica? Are you alright? «, Bill asked.

Jessica nodded.

»That fruit tastes great. You have to taste one, Bill. «

The old woman took her basket and went a few steps back.

»Good luck, with your children. «

»What do this fruits? «, Bill asked.

»Oh, you will see it soon. Believe me. You two vampires will see what it means to have a "child" and I don't mean your meaning of a "child", or like you call it, "progeny". «

»What does she mean? «, Pam asked.

»I come back, when you have learned to live with a real child. «

With a bang, the old woman disappeared. Suddenly Pam and Jessica got unconscious. Eric laid Pam down on the couch.

»What the hell was that? «, Eric asked confused.


	2. New problems

»DADDY! «

Eric sighed. He was tired. He felt how someone jumped on his bed.

»Daddy! Wake up! You can't sleep the whole time! «

»I can. «, he murmured.

Suddenly someone took his blanket away.

»Wake up! «

»Let me sleep. «

A palm hit him and he opened his eyes.

»Wha … «

But he couldn't speak onward. A little girl with long, blonde hairs and wonderful blue eyes was bowed over him.

»Stand up! «

With these words she walked in his living room.

»Pamela? «, Eric asked confused.

The girl looked back to him.

»What? «

Eric's eyes widen. Quickly he jumped out of his bed and walked to his mobile phone.

»I'm hungry. Dad! «

»Be quiet. «

Eric called Bill.

»But I'm hungry! «

»Be quiet! «

Pam crossed her arms and pouted.

»Compton? «

Eric heard a strident sound through the mobile phone.

»What was that? «

»How is Pam? «

»How is Jessica? «

»I have a baby at home and I don't mean, she plays a baby, she IS a baby! How is Pam? «

»I have a little girl at home. Maybe … 4 until 6 years old? Wait. «

Eric talked to Pam.

»How old are you? «

»I'm 5 years old, Dad. Have you forgotten that? «

»She is five years old. «

»Why do you have a five years old girl and I have a baby? «

»I don't know. Maybe because Pam hasn't eaten the whole fruit like Jessica. «

»We have to meet us. «

»Absolutely. When? «

»As soon as possible. «

»Ok. «

Both hung up.

»I'm hungry. «

»And I'm annoyed. «

Eric stood up and took a bottle of true blood.

»Here. «

»You know that I don't like that. «

»Yeah, I know. «

»I don't want to drink that. «

Pam walked away.

»Pam, as your maker I command you to come back! «

Pam walked back angry.

»And you know that I hate that, too. «

Eric sighed.

»At least I can command her. «

Pam looked at him.

»Drink that, while I'm dressing myself. «

He gave her the bottle and walked in his bedroom. Then he opened the cupboard and took some clothes.

»Oh fuck. «

Quickly he opened Pam's cupboard. She has some clothes in his house, because sometimes she slept in his house, but all clothes had Pam's old size.

»Do you have a girlfriend? «

Eric cringed terrified.

»Don't do that again! «

»I'm sorry, Dad. Who is your girlfriend? «

»I have no girlfriend! «

»But there are clothes of a woman in the cupboard. Who is the owner of these clothes? «

»Shut up! «

Eric was ready, took Pam's hand and pulled her behind him.

»Where are we going? «

»Be quiet. «

»But I can't go outside! «

»And why can't you go outside? «

»I have no clothes, Daddy. «

Eric looked down. She was right. She just wore a top, but nothing else.

»Wait here. «

He took a shirt of him and pulled it on her.

»I can't go outside. I'm looking like a freak! «

»We buy you some clothes. Come on. «

Eric drove to a dress shop. The saleswoman looked amused as she saw Pam.

»I give you 50 $, when you get her some clothes and pulled them on her. «, he said to the saleswoman.

She nodded and took Pam's hand. Suddenly Pam's fangs came out. Quickly the woman released Pam's hand. Eric sighed.

»Let them vanish. «, he said to Pam.

Pam nodded and the fangs disappeared, then Eric glamoured the woman.

After half an hour Pam wore something in her size and Eric paid.


	3. What to do now?

Eric flew with Pam in his arms to Bills house. The saleswoman gave her a new dress. Bill waited in his living room. A crying baby lied on the couch, but he ignored her. When he saw Eric, he walked to the door and opened it.

»What took you so long? «

»I had to buy Pam something to wear. «

Bill looked at Pam, who was still in Erics arms. She had her arms around his neck and looked at Bill skeptical.

»Who is that, Daddy? «

Bill was shocked.

»She calls you "Daddy"? «

»Yeah. «, Eric said annoyed.

He put Pam down.

»That is Bill, Pam. Where is Jessica? «

»She is in the living room. «

The three walked into the living room.

»She doesn't want to stop crying. She drives me crazy. «

»Did you tried to command her to be silent? «

»No. Why should I? She is a baby now. «

»Well, it worked with Pam. «

Pam gave Eric an angry look.

»Yeah and I hate it. «

»Be quiet. «

Pam walked to the other couch and climbed on it. Then she started to jump.

»Jessica. As your maker I command you to be quiet. «

Immediately Jessica stopped to cry and looked at Bill with big eyes. Bill sighed relieved.

»It worked. «

»Then we can go on to the next problem. We have to find this fucking witch and she has to take back that fucking spells, because I want my child back. «

»Don't you think I don't want this, too? I have no idea how to … «

The noise of the couch, which Pam made because of her jumping, annoyed the men.

»Pamela! Stop jumping and sit down! «, Eric yelled.

Pam stopped for a second then she jumped again.

»We have to find someone, who will take care of Pam and Jessica, while we are searching the fucking witch. «, Eric said.

»What is with Sookie? «

»I don't think if Sookie is such a good idea. I don't know if Jessica is still a vampire, but I believe it when you can still command her, but Pam is definitely one. Sookie is a human and she can't stop them to drain her. «

»That's true, but who could take care … «

»Ok, that is enough. «

In a second Eric stood in front of Pam and grabbed her.

»I told you to stop that! Do I really have to command you, so that you do what I want? «

»Let me go! «

»Do what I say or I will become really angry with you! «

»Put me down! «

»Watch your tongue, Pamela! «

But he put her on the ground. Immediately Pam ran with vampire speed to the front door and then she was outside.

»Pamela! «

Eric ran after her. She was really fast for a five years old child.

Suddenly he heard a scream. Eric ran as fast as he could. When he reached her, he saw the reason for her scream. Two wolves! One stood over his crying child and the other wolf was just a few steps away. Erics fangs came out. It didn't mattered how annoying Pam now was. Nobody hurt his child. The wolves saw him and saw immediately in Eric the bigger thread. Within a minute Eric killed both of them. Then he kneeled in front of Pam.

»Daddy! «

Red tears fell still down her cheeks. Her new dress was red from them. Pam threw her arms around Erics neck and Eric pulled her against him.

»Did they hurt you? «

Pam shook her head.

»No. You stopped them, before they could. «

Eric sighed relieved and kissed her on the top of her head. He was so happy that his sweet child was safe.


	4. Father and daughter

Eric walked back to Bills house, but he never put Pam down. He still held her tight against him to assure himself that she was safe. When Eric came back in Bills house, a nervous Bill waited. When he saw Erics bloody clothes, he was shocked.

»What happened? «

»Two wolves attacked Pam. Now they are death. «

»Did they hurt her? «

»She is fine, but I want to bring her home now. «

»And the witch? «

»We can't do anything until we find someone, who can take care of two baby vampires and this time you can take "baby vampires" word for word. «

»Ok. If you know someone, then call me. «

Eric nodded.

On their flight back to Erics house, he remembered that Pam needed new clothes. After a few minutes he reached the store, where he bought Pams first dress. The salewoman from earlier was still there.

»Hi. What can I do for you now? «

»I need new clothes for her. «

»Sure. Do you want something special? Dresses, jeans or … «

»I want dresses. «, Pam murmured in Erics neck.

He smiled and put her down.

»Why don't you look what you want? «

Pams eyes began to shine.

»Everything I want? «

Eric sighed.

»Yeah. Everything you want. «

Immediately Pam was away. Eric smiled. That was his girl.

»Daddy! «

Eric walked to her and laughed when he saw, why she had called him. She was too small. She couldn't reach the clothes.

»Don't laugh at me. That isn't funny. «

He crossed his arms.

»It is. At least for me it is. «

»Do you help me now? You said that I could take everything I want. «

»Maybe I should say everything you can reach. «

»Daddy! «

Eric laughed again. Pam gave him an angry look and put her hands on her hip.

»You are still not funny. «

»If you say so. Ok. I stop laughing. What do you want? «

After two hours they leave the store. Eric felt as if he had bought the whole store, but Pam was happy and that was all he wanted.

Back at home Pam ran through the house. Eric was exhausted. He put the shopping bags on the ground.

»Pam. Stop running. «

Suddenly she stood in front of him.

»I'm hungry, Dad. «

Eric sighed, went to the fridge and took two bottles of True Blood. Then he put them in the microwave.

»Dad! You know that I hate that. «

»You will drink it. End of discussion. «

Pam wanted to say something against it, but he stopped her.

»I said end of discussion. I don't want to hear anything from you. Did you understand me? «

»Yes, Dad. «

»Good. «

He gave her one bottle, took the other one and sat down on the couch. Pam walked to him.

»When can I drink real blood again? «

»I don't know, but not now. «, Eric sighed.

He looked at the little girl. His child. When he looked at her, he saw Pam. Sometimes, like in the store, she acted like his old Pam. He loved the little girl, because she was still his child, but he wanted his child back. His old Pam, who was often annoyed, who bought always clothes with his credit card and who drove him often crazy, but he loved her. He would always love her. She could do whatever she wanted, because he would always forgive and love her. Nothing and nobody could change that.

»Dad? «

Pam looked at him confused.

»Are you ok? «

He realized that he was lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. Eric smiled, put his bottle on the table and with a quick movement, he pulled Pam in his arms. She screamed, but then she started to laugh.

»Daddy. «

He sat her on his lap and put a strand of her hairs behind her ear. Then he realized that her face was still red from her dry tears.

»I think you need a bath. Your face is red and what shall I say about your hairs? «

He pulled playfully at her hairs. Pam giggled and tried to free her hairs.

»Dad. «

»Yeah., I think you really need a bath. «

He put her bottle to his and then he carried her upstairs in the bathroom. Pam tried to escape, but she had no chance. Eric undressed her and put her in the bath tube.

»Dad! I can do this by myself! «, Pam giggled.

»I'm not sure about this. We don't want to forget a dirty spot, aren't we? «

They needed an hour to bath Pam. Because they had so much fun with it and at the end Eric was wet, too. When Pam was clean, he put her on the ground. Then he put a soft towel around her. When she was dry, he dressed her in her new pink nightgown. After that she jumped on the couch. Eric smiled. Then he took her bottle.

»You have to drink some blood, before you go to sleep. «

»Dad, please. «

»Pam. «

»But it is cold. I don't like cold blood. «

Eric sighed, but then he walked to the microwave. Suddenly he heard a knock at the front door.


	5. Erics sister

**Thanks to:**

**Martha B**

**Kittylover**

**And the guests, who wrote me reviews.**

_Suddenly he heard a knock at the front door._

He put the bottle in the microwave and went slowly to the door. He didn't expect someone tonight.

»Eric, open the door! It's me! Nora. «

Eric sighed and then he opened the door. In front of him stood his sister Nora.

»What do you want here, Nora? «

»I wanted to see my brother. I was at your bar first, but it was closed. So I decided to come here. «

Eric looked at her skeptical.

»Can I come in? «

»Is she your girlfriend, Dad? «

Eric turned around.

»Pam! «

»You have a little girl at home? «, Nora asked amused.

She walked inside.

»Hi. I'm Nora and who are you? «

»Nora! I don't remember that I invited you in. «

»I don't care, Eric. Will you tell me now, who that little girl is? «

»I have a name! «, Pam answered.

»Yeah? So what is your name? «

»My name is Pam. «

»Well, Pam. It is nice to meet you. Will you tell me what you have to do with my brother, because he will not tell me. «

»You are his sister? He never told me about you. «

»Pam! Go upstairs! «

»But Dad … «

»I said GO UPSTAIRS! «

»Did she call you "Dad"? «, Nora asked and looked at her brother.

»Why shouldn't I call him "Dad"? He is my dad. «

»PAM! Go upstairs! Now! «, Eric yelled, but Pam didn't move.

»You turned a child? «

»Of course not. I would never turn a child. «

»But she calls you "Dad". «

»It is a little bit complicated. «

»Then tell me. «

»She … she … I don't know how I shall explain it. «

»Try it! «

»Well, a witch did this. «

»A witch? «

»Yes. She had strange fruits and Pam and Jessica … «

»Who the hell is Jessica? «

»She is Bill Comptons progeny. «

Nora was confused.

»And he is … ? «

»He is the king of Louisiana. «

»Ok. So the progeny of the king of Louisiana and this little girl … «

»Pam is my progeny. «

»She is … Eric, I'm sorry, but I'm confused now. Can't you just tell me, what happened? «

»Pam and Jessica ate those strange fruits. «

»The fruits from the witch? «

»Yes. That happened yesterday, but today, when I woke up, my progeny isn't a grown up woman anymore. She is a five years old child. «

Nora didn't say anything.

»You want to tell me that this little girl is a grown up woman and your progeny? «

»Yes. «

»That is a joke, right? «

»I wish it would be a joke, Nora. «

»I have to sit down. «

Nora walked to the couch and sat down, while Eric closed the door.

»Dad? Why do you tell your sister fairytales? That never happened. «

»Pam, shut up! «

Nora looked at Pam.

»She doesn't remember? «

»No. «

Eric walked to Nora and sat down next to her.

»She thinks that she is a five years old girl. «

Pam walked slowly to the armchair. Nora smiled at her.

»She is cute. «

Eric just smiled.

»And what do you plan to do? «, Nora asked.

»Bill and I, we want to search the fucking witch, but we need someone, who takes care of Pam and Jessica. «

»I could do this. «

»Are you sure? «

»Of course. I would love it to take care of your progeny. «

»But you have to take care of Jessica, too. «

»I think that I can handle two children. «

»There is the problem. Jessica turned into a baby and they are both still vampires. «

»A baby? «

Eric nodded. Nora looked at Pam, who stood in front of the armchair. She looked from Eric to Nora and then back to Eric.

»Would you like it that I take care of you, while Eric searches the witch? «, Nora asked Pam.

But Pam shook her head. Eric sighed.

»Pam. You will be nice to Nora. «

»I don't want that you leave me, Daddy. «

Eric smiled and then he opened his arms. Pam ran to him and he pulled her in his arms. She put her arms around Erics neck, while Eric stroked her hair.

»I don't want to leave you, too, but I have to find this witch. Nora is nice and she will take care of you. I try to come back as soon as possible. «

»You promise? «

»I promise and now I bring you to bed. «

Nora was surprised.

»Now? Eric, we just have midnight. «

»But she is a child. «

»She is a vampire, too. «

»What shall I do? «

»Call the king. Tell him that we will come to his house. You two can find that witch and I will take care of your progenies. «

Eric thought about it. If they would find the witch tonight, then he would get his child back earlier. He nodded.

»I will call Bill. «


	6. Babysitter

**Thanks to:**

**whatareyou**

»Daddy, I don't want that you leave me. «

Eric didn't know how often Pam told him not to leave her. He brought her and Nora to Bills house, after he called Bill. Bill was excited about having a babysitter for Jessica. Eric sighed and pulled Pam in his arms.

»Pam. I will be back as soon as possible. I promise. So please be a good girl and be nice to Nora and do what she tells you. «

»Will you be back tonight? «

»I try it. «

Red tears fell down her cheeks. Eric whipped them away.

»Don't cry. I promise you that I will try it. «

»Gave her me, Eric. «

Nora stood in front of him.

»I will take care of her. I promise, Eric. «

Eric nodded. He kissed Pams forehead and then he gave her to Nora. Pam tried to hold on Eric, but she had no chance. More tears fell down her cheeks.

»Daddy! «, she cried.

Eric hesitated. Nora saw it.

»Eric, go! I take care of her! «

He nodded and then he walked outside. He heard Pams screams, but he ignored it. He and Bill ran with vampire speed away.

Nora closed the door.

»LET ME DOWN! «, Pam screamed.

Nora sighed and put Pam down. Pam ran to the door and tried to open it, but Nora was faster. With just one hand she held the door closed.

»You can't go outside. I promised Eric to take care of you. «

»I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PROMISED! I WANT MY DAD! «

»Maybe you don't care what I promised, but you promised your dad to be nice to me. «

Pam stopped. Nora sighed. Then she heard a scream. It was Jessica.

»Come. We look after Jessica. «

Nora took Pams hand and brought her in the living room. Jessica lied still on the couch. Nora sat Pam beside Jessica on the couch.

»Now to Jessica. What do you want? Do you want your daddy, too? «

»Maybe she is hungry. «, Pam suggested.

»That is a good idea. Are you hungry, too? «

Pam nodded.

»Well, then I will look for some True Blood in that house and you stay here with Jessica. Will you do that? «

Pam nodded.

»Good. «

Meanwhile Eric and Bill arrived at the house of the witch. The witch sat in front of her house and worked in her garden. She didn't looked up, when Eric and Bill arrived.

»Let's see who visit me. The two vampires, who interrogate me. «

Bill and Eric looked at each other.

»Did you learn what it means to have a child? «

»We are here because we want that you take that spell from our progenies. «, Eric said.

»I told you that I would take the spell from your progenies when you have learned to live with a real child. Tell me. How old are your children? «

»My progeny is a baby and his progeny is five years old. «, Bill answered.

The witch smiled.

»She is five years old? Then she didn't ate that much. «

»No, she didn't. «, Eric answered teeth gnashing.

»Well, I believe she has to be really sweet. Isn't she? «

»I want my progeny back. «

»So you want to tell me that you don't love that little girl? «

»I didn't say that I would not love her. I said that I want my progeny back. «

»But she is your progeny. Nothing has changed, except that she is now a five years old girl. «

»You fucking … «, Eric began and ran to her.

Suddenly the witch lifted a hand and threw Eric back.

»If I were you, I wouldn't be that impolite. I'm the only one, who can take that spell from your progenies. «

Bill was shocked.

»He didn't want to be impolite. We just want our progenies back. «

»And I told you what you have to do. If you do what I say and you will get your progenies back. Now go. «

Bill nodded and walked to Eric.

»Come. Let us go back to Nora. «

»I just go after she took that fucking spell from my progeny. «, Eric coughed.

»She will not do it. We have to do what she wants or we will never get our progenies back. «

Eric closed his eyes frustrated.

In Bills house Nora played with Jessica and Pam. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

»Daddy? «, Pam asked and wanted to ran to the door, but Nora caught her.

»That will not be Eric. «

»But … «

»If it would be Eric and Bill they wouldn't knock at the door, sweetie. «

»Oh. «

»Wait here. I will look who is at the door. «

She put Pam on the ground and walked to the door. Again someone knocked. Nora opened the door and saw a blond woman in front of her.

»Who are you? «, the woman asked.

»I'm Nora and who are you? «

»My name is Sookie. Is Bill here? «

»Sorry. He is away with Eric. «

»What smells so good here? «, Pam asked.

Nora turned around. Pam has walked to the door. Then she noticed that smell, too. It came from the blond woman and it smelled awesome.

»Pam? «, Sookie asked confused.

Suddenly Noras and Pams fangs clicked and within a second they bit Sookie. Even Jessica smelled Sookie and although she was a baby, she was with vamp speed beside Nora and Pam and bit Sookie, too. Sookie screamed, but nobody could hear her.


	7. Eric is angry

**Sorry for the late update, but I was busy the last week.**

**Thanks to:**

**Bat Robin**

**Wet Willow**

**ReadingLover224**

Eric and Bill ran back to Bills house. Suddenly they heard Sookies scream. When they arrived they were shocked, but they reacted very fast.

»Pam! As your maker I command you to stop biting Sookie! «

Immediately Pam stopped biting Sookie, while Eric pulled Nora away from Sookie.

»Jessica, as your maker I command you to stop biting Sookie! «

Jessica stopped, too. Bill bit in his wrist and gave Sookie his blood. Pam was happy to see Eric.

»Daddy! You are back! «

But Eric wasn't happy.

»Pam, go in the living room! «

»But Dad! I like the blood from that woman. It is delicious. You should taste it. «

Erics fangs clicked in place.

»That is not funny, Pam! I'm really angry with you! «

Pams smile faded.

»Why? I didn't do anything wrong, Dad. I just did what aunt Nora did. «

»I TOLD YOU TO BE NICE TO HER AND NOT TO DO WHAT SHE DOES! «, Eric yelled.

Pams eyes filled with tears and then she ran away, while Sookie woke up.

»Bill?«, Sookie asked confused.

»I'm here, Sookie. How are you feeling? «

»Good, I think. What happened? «

»Are you really fine? «, Eric asked.

»Yes. What happened and who is that? «

With these words she pointed at Nora, who was still in Erics grasp. Eric sighed.

»Sookie, that is Nora. She is my sister. Nora, that is Sookie and I forbid you to bite her again. «

»Your sister? «

»But she smells so good. «

»Nora! «

»Sookie, maybe you should go. «, Bill suggested.

»But… «, Sookie protested, but Bill cut her off.

»You are in danger, if you stay here. I will explain it to you one day, but not now. Now go. «

Sookie thought about it and then she left the house. Eric and Bill were relieved. Then Eric pulled Nora in the living room and Bill took Jessica.

»Sit! «, Eric said to Nora and she sat down on the couch.

»What is she? «, Nora asked.

»She is a fairy. «, Bill answered.

»A fairy? «

»Yes, Nora. She is a fairy, but that is not important. You should take care of our progenies and not to show them, how to bite a human. «

»You told me to take care of them and I did. I couldn't know that this fairy would come to this house and I didn't planned to bite her, but she smelled so good and I couldn't resist. And you hadn't told me not to bite someone. «

»That is true, Eric. «, Bill said.

Eric gave Bill an angry look.

»By the way, where is Pam? «, Nora asked.

Eric froze. She was right. Where was his progeny?

»Pam? «

No answer.

»Pam. «

Still he got no answer.

»Pamela Swynfort de Beaufort! If you're not here in a second, I promise you that you will regret it! «, Eric said angry.

Suddenly Pam stood in the door. Her face was red from her tears, which still fell down her cheeks and from Sookies blood.

»Didn't I tell you to go in the living room?! «

Eric was really angry.

»Stop yelling at her, Eric. She is a child. «

Nora tried to calm her brother down.

»She is a grown up woman, Nora! «

»She WAS a grown up woman. Now she is a five years old girl. You can't trade her like you did before the spell. «

Eric looked at Pam and realized that Nora was right. Pam wasn't a grown up woman anymore. She was a little child, who didn't understand what she did wrong.

»I'm sorry, Pam. I didn't want to yell at you. «

He opened his arms, but Pam didn't run to him. She just looked at him, but didn't move. Eric was confused. Nora stood up.

»I think we should go, Eric. It is late. «

Eric nodded.

»Yeah. «

He walked to Pam and wanted to pull her in his arms, when she suddenly ran away. Within a second she stood behind Nora and hide behind her.

»Pam? «, Eric asked.

»I believe she want to stay with me. «

Eric didn't answer. He just turned around and walked outside. Nora put out her hand to Pam.

»Do you come with me, Pam? «

Instead of taking Noras hand, Pam put out both hands to signal Nora that she shall carry her. Nora smiled and pulled Pam in her arms. Then she walked outside, too. When Eric saw Pam in Noras arms, his anger came back, but he didn't say anything. Together they ran back to Erics house.


	8. Reconciliation

**Thanks to:**

**ReadingLover224**

**OPositive Ninja**

Eric watched how Nora put Pam to bed. He was angry. Pam was HIS child and HE should put her to bed. But she was scared of him and preferred Noras company instead of his. While Nora walked outside Pams and his eyes met. Then Nora was in his way and he couldn't see Pam anymore. She closed the door and walked with Eric down in the living room.

»What is wrong with her? «, Eric asked his sister angry.

»She is afraid of you. «

»Why? «

»She is a little child. She didn't understand what she did wrong, but she saw how angry you were with her. «

Nora sat down on the couch.

»Ok. I understand that, but why did she run to you? She barely knows you. «

»That is true, but it seems that I'm the next person, after you of course, who she trust. «

Eric didn't say anything anymore. Nora sighed and stood up.

»I don't think that she will wake up again tonight. I will come tomorrow again. «

Eric just nodded. Nora walked to him and hugged him.

»Don't think too much about her. I'm sure that she will act tomorrow as if nothing has happen. She is a little child and they forget a lot. «

»I hope that you are right. «

»Believe me. I'm right. «

She kissed him and then she walked to the front door.

»See you tomorrow. Get some sleep, brother. «

Then she was away. Eric was exhausted. It has been a long day and he just wanted to sleep. After he drank a True Blood, he went to bed and slept within minutes.

»Dad? «

Eric opened his eyes. Pam stood in the door frame. He could see that she was still scared. He sighed.

»What? «

»I'm hungry. «

»Give me a minute. «

She nodded. Eric rise and looked at her. She hadn't move.

»Do you like Nora more than me? «, he suddenly asked Pam.

He couldn't say, why he asked her that, but he couldn't take it back. Pams eyes widened.

»Do you think that? «

»No … yes. I'm not sure, Pam. I just see that you are scared of me and that you prefer Noras company. «

»I don't like her more than you. You're my dad and I love you, but … I'm scared. You screamed at me and I still don't know what I did wrong. «

Eric sighed.

»I'm sorry. I didn't want to scream at you. I was angry, because I don't want that you bite humans when I'm not there. I don't want that you kill a human and especially not that woman you bite. «

»Why she means that much to you? «

»I love her. «

»Do you love her more than me? «, Pam asked sadly.

Eric looked at her and then he shook his head.

»No. I will never lover her more than you. You will always be my number one. «

Pam smiled and Eric smiled, too. He put his arms towards her.

»Are you still scared or do you come to me? «

Immediately Pam ran to him and he pulled her tight against him. Happy he let himself fall on his back. Pam giggled, but then she was silent. They laid on the bed, until Nora came in the room.

»Eric? Pam? «

Eric looked up.

»How do you came inside? «

»You didn't close the door, which is really dangerous, because you have now a little child in your house. «

»Tell me something I don't know. «

Nora smiled.

»I see that you two are good again. «

Both smiled, but didn't answer.

»I'm still hungry, Dad. «

»Then I will bring you some blood. «

He took Pam and threw her over his shoulder.

»Dad! Put me down! «, Pam laughed.

In the kitchen Eric put Pam down and made her a True Blood.

»So what are your plans tonight? «, Nora asked.

»We have no plans. «, Eric answered.

»No? Good. Now you have one. After you two are finish with your blood, we'll go. «

»Where are we going? «, Pam asked.

»That is a secret."


	9. The lake

**Because I update this time that late I wrote another chapter. Enjoy it.**

**Thanks to:**

**ReadingLover224**

Nora and Eric flew through the air and Eric held Pam in his arms. Nora hasn't told them where they were going and so they just have to follow her.

»Nora. Would you please tell us where we are going? «

»No. «

»Could you at least tell us if we will stay in America? «

Nora laughed.

»Calm down, brother. It is in America and we are almost there. «

Eric sighed. He didn't like it, when he didn't know what the plan was. Suddenly Nora flew down to the earth and Eric followed quickly. They landed in a forest.

»And now? What do we want here? «

»Eric. Why it is so hard for you to wait a minute? «

»Maybe because I wait longer than a minute. «

»Follow me. «

It took them five minutes more, until they came out of the forest. Eric stopped, when he saw what was in front of him. It was a big lake and next to the lake was a big house. The moon sparkled on the water.

»It is beautiful! «, Pam said.

Eric smiled.

»Yeah. It is. «

»Let me down. Please. «

Eric put Pam down and in a second she was at the water.

»How do you know this place, Nora? «

»It is my house. Well, one of my houses. I come often to this place, when I need a break. «

»You never told me about it. Why? «

»It was my secret place, but I needed to apologize to you, so I decided to take you and Pam to it. «

»Why do you need to apologize? «

»That I nearly drained that woman. «

Eric looked at Nora and saw that she really felt guilty. He walked over to her and hugged her.

»You couldn't know. It was my fault. I should have told you. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't Pams either. But I thank you that you take us to your secret place. «

Nora smiled. Then she saw how Pam played with the water.

»Maybe you should look after Pam, before she goes to deep into the water. Or can she swim? «

»What? «

Quickly Eric looked up.

»Oh damn it. PAM! «

He let his sister go and ran to Pam.

»Pam. Come out of the water! «

»No! I like it here. «

»You can't swim! «

Nora joined them.

»You should listen to your father. «

»But I like it in here! «

»I believe you that, but if you can't swim than it is dangerous for you. «

»I can take care of myself! «, Pam said and walked demonstratively deeper into the water.

»Pamela! I don't want to say it again! Come out of the water! Now! «

»No! «

Suddenly she was away.

»PAM! «

Eric didn't care that he was still wearing his clothes and shoes. He just ran in the water. It didn't took him long to reach the place where she fell down. Quickly he grasped her in the water and pulled her up. She was coughing although she didn't need air. Eric pulled her in his arms and held her tight against him, while Pam started to cry.

»Is she ok? «

Eric just nodded, while he still held Pam and stroked her hairs to calm her down.

»Schsch. It is ok. I got you. «

He walked back to Nora, who still waited. When he reached her, she laid a hand on Pams back.

»You should have done what your father told you. «

Pam didn't answer. She just hid her face on Erics chest and cried.

»Stop crying. There is no need to cry. «, Eric said.

»Why don't get we all swim? And you take Pam. «

»But we have no bathing gear. «

»Come on, Eric. We don't need them. Here is nobody than us three. «, Nora said and started to undress herself.

Eric watched how her dress fell down and how she stepped out of her shoes. Then she walked in the water. Pam has stopped to cry and watched her aunt, too.

»I want to aunt Nora. «, she said.

Nora smiled, came back and put her hands towards Pam.

»Then come, little girl. «

Pam put her hands towards Nora, but Eric didn't let her go. Quickly he pulled her again against his chest.

»No! She is MY child! «

»Then come in the water, too, brother. «

Nora didn't want to anger her brother any further. Eric put Pam down and started to undress her. After he was finished, Pam wanted to run in the water, but Eric stopped her.

»No! You wait or you will not go in the water. «

»I want to aunt Nora! «

»Pam! I mean it. You will go in the house and not in the water. «

New tears built in Pams eyes.

»Stop crying. I just want that you wait for me. Do you understand me? «

Pam nodded. Quickly he undressed himself. Then he took Pam again in his arms and carried her back to the water. Nora walked deeper in the water.

»Dad? «

»Yes? «

»Can you put me in the water? «

»But you can't swim. «

»I want that you hold me. Would you do this? «

»Sure. «

He put her in the water, but didn't let her go. Pam tried to swim with Erics help, but she swam like a dog. Eric and Nora laughed at Pams try.

They swam until it was time for Pam to go to bed. Then they went into the house and brought Pam to bed. Eric gave her a "Good Night" kiss on her temple and wanted to leave, but Pam grasped his shirt.

»Stay with me. Please. «

Eric smiled.

»Ok. I stay with you. «

He lay down and Pam crawled to him. She lay down on his chest, while he played with her blond locks.

»Now sleep, Pam. «

»Can we come more often to aunt Noras house? «

»I will speak with her, but I think that she will agree. «

Pam yawned.

»Good. I like it here. «

Eric smiled.

»I know. Now sleep. You need the sleep. «

»Hmm. «

After seconds she was dead for the day, but Eric didn't move. He enjoyed this time with his child. But he knew that this will not be forever. He loved his progeny as a little child, but he wanted his progeny back and as fast as possible.


	10. I want my child back

**Thanks to:**

**ReadingLover224**

**OPositive Ninja**

**Sorry, but this will be a short chapter, but I promise that the next will be longer.**

Days became weeks and weeks became months. Six months were over and Pam was still a child. Eric sat on the couch. Pam and Nora were in Pams room and tried new clothes. Eric didn't know what he should do else. He loved the little girl. He played with her, bought her new clothes, but she was still a child. Why? What should he do else? What did he forget? He took the photo of Pam and him from the table. Nora made it last month. He loved the photo. Suddenly Pam and Nora came in the living room.

»Daddy! «

He looked up. Both wore dresses. Pam wore a beautiful red dress and Nora a beautiful blue dress. Eric smiled.

»Do you like it, Daddy? «

»No. «

Pam looked sad.

»I don't like it, because I love it. You two look beautiful. «

Now Pam smiled and ran to Eric, who pulled her on his lap. Nora sat down on the couch, too.

»You do? «

»I do, my little princess. «

»But now it is time to sleep. «, Nora said.

»NO! «, Pam answered.

Eric and Nora laughed.

»Please, Dad. I'm not tired. «

»Of course you are not. «

»So, I don't have to go to bed? «, Pam asked hopefully.

»No. «

Pam was sad again.

»Please Dad. «

»No. You go to bed. Come on. «

He stood up with Pam in his arms and walked upstairs. While he undressed her, she tried to convince him, but it didn't work. 15 minutes later, she lied in her bed with Eric. It became their ritual, every night, when Pam had to sleep. Eric would lay with her in her bed, until she would fall asleep and then he would go down to Nora. This time he didn't go downstairs, when Pam fell asleep. He lied in her bed and played with her blond locks, while he thought about why she was still a child. It made him sad and red tears began to fell down his cheeks. It didn't matter to him, because no one saw it. He places soft kisses on Pams hairs.

»What did I wrong, Pam? «, he whispered, »Did I forget something? But what? I don't know what I shall do else. I just want you back. I love you as a child, but I want you back normal. I want to hear your bored and sarcastic voice. I want to hear from you how much you hate those fucking fangbangers and especially how much you hate Sookie. You can even buy so many clothes like you want. I don't care. As long as I get you back. Please. «

While he held Pam tight against him, he felt how he fell asleep.


	11. The spell is broken

**Thanks to:**

**OPositive Ninja**

**ReadingLover224**

Slowly Eric opened his eyes. He heard music, but he didn't know from where it came. Eric yawned and then he realized where he was. He was in his office from fangtasia, but he couldn't tell how he came in here. A second ago he felt asleep with Pam in his house. Then it hit him. Where was Pam? Where was his progeny?

»PAM! «

Eric ran with vampire speed to his door, when Pam appeared in the door. Eric froze, when he saw her.

»What do you want now? I have to do a job outside. «

It was Pam! His Pam. His annoying, sarcastic, stubborn, but beautiful progeny! She wasn't a little child anymore.

»Eric? Will you tell me why you called me or do you just want to stay there? «

Eric couldn't believe it. He got his child back. Then a smile appeared on his lips, which confused Pam just more.

»What is wrong with you? Did I say something funny? «

Suddenly he took Pam and whirled her around. Pam screamed surprised, but Eric just laughed. Then he stopped, but he still held Pam tight against him.

»Eric. Did I miss something? Why are you so happy? «

But he didn't give her an answer. Instead he kissed her. Pam was surprised, but then she kissed him back. It was so long ago that Eric kissed her. When Eric broke the kiss, he answered her: »I'm just happy that I have you back. «

»What do you mean? I was the whole time here. «

»Don't you remember? You were a little child and you were so cute. At first you drove me crazy, like you sometimes do, but we had so much fun. We went shopping, but you … «

»Eric! «, Pam cut him off.

»What? «

»What are you talking about? I was a little girl many years ago and that was long before I met you. Are you sure that you didn't dream? «

»No. You were a little girl and Jessica was a baby. «

»A baby? «

»Yes. «

He put Pam down on the ground.

»Did you hit your head against the desk? «

»You don't believe me. «

»Of course, I believe you. I was a little girl and we had fun. «

»Pam! «

»What do you expect from me? I don't know what I shall do, because I think that you lost your mind. «

»I didn't lose my mind. «, Eric growled.

»Then tell me what's wrong. «

»I tell you the truth. I don't know why you don't remember. Bill called us to his home, because he needed us. «

»Bill didn't call us since months. «

»Months? «

»Do I speak another language? Yes, months. «

»No. He called us last week. «

»Eric. Maybe you should take a day off. I can handle the bar. Go home and go to bed. «

»I'm not crazy. «, Eric growled.

»I never said something like that. «, Pam defended herself.

»I'll call Bill. He will tell you that I'm not crazy. «

»Eric … «

»No! «

He took the phone and dialed Bills number. Pam sighed.

»Eric, please … «

»Shut up. «

Pam sat down on the couch. She couldn't believe it.

»Bill? Here is Eric. Do you remember the last week? … Is Jessica back to normal? … Yes. Pam is back too. «

»I was never away. «, Pam murmured and Eric gave her a deathly look.

»She doesn't remember? … Pam doesn't remember, too. How do you explain that? … A dream? Really? I don't believe that we had the same dream … Ok. I call you tomorrow. «

Eric hung up.

»Do you see it now? Bill thinks it is a dream, too. «

»It wasn't a dream, Pamela! «

Eric was angry. Was that a dream now or was it reality? He couldn't say it. He sighed.

»I go to bed. Maybe I have answers tomorrow. «

»That is a good idea. I handle the bar. «

Pam stood up and walked to Eric. He cupped her face in his hands, leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

»You are sure that you don't need my help? «

»Eric. I opened and closed the bar many times before without you. Get some sleep. «, she said gently.

»Do you come to my house tonight? «

»When I'm finish here. «

»Promise it to me. «

»I promise it, Eric. Now go. «

He opened his eyes again and then he kissed her. But Pam broke the kiss quickly.

»Get some sleep, Eric. «

»I will. «, he whispered and then he kissed her again.

But this time he shoved her to the wall, until Pam had no room anymore to escape him. His lips went down to her neck.

»Eric. «, Pam laughed.

»What? «, he growled against her neck.

»You need to sleep. Now go or I will not come tonight to your house. «

Eric growled again, but he stopped to kiss her and put his nose in her blond locks. Then he sighed.

»Ok. I'll go. «

»Good. «

»I'll wait for you. «

He gave her a short, last kiss and then he was away. Exhausted Pam sank on the couch. It was hard to resist Eric Northman.

When she came later to Erics house, she found her maker fell asleep. She pulled the blanket above him and then she walked in her room.

*Next day*

When Eric awake, he quickly searched Pam. When he found her in her room, he lied himself to her and put his arm around her waist. Pam would just awake in a few hours, but he wanted to be with her when she would awake.

Hours later Pam woke up. She quickly realized that Eric lied behind her.

»Since when do you lay there? «

Eric placed little kisses on her neck.

»A while. «

»You are crazy. «

Eric smiled, but didn't say anything against it.

»How do you feel tonight? «

»Good. «

He pulled her tight against his body.

»Eric! «, she laughed.

»What? «

»We have to open the bar. «, she sighed.

»Forget the bar. We are not open today. «

She laughed and then she stood up. But Eric was fast and pulled her back on the bed.

»Eric! «

»I didn't allow you to stand up. «

»I don't need your permission. «

»I don't want that you stand up. «

»But I have to. We have to open the bar. «

Eric sighed and then he let her go.

»Ok. But I don't like it. «

»I know it. «

*Hours later*

Eric sat in his office. He was still not sure, if he and Bill just dreamed everything.

»Eric? «

He looked up. In the door stood … Nora!

»Nora! «

He stood up and hugged his sister.

»Hi. I'm happy to see you, too, brother. It was really long ago. «

He let her go.

»Long ago? «

»Yeah. 200 years are very long ago. «

»200 years? But I saw you two days ago. «

»How could you? I arrived last night. «

»You don't remember, too. «

»What I shall remember? «

Eric shook his head.

»Forget it. You will just think that I'm crazy. «

Nora was confused. Suddenly Pam appeared in the door.

»I don't want to destroy this happy moment, but you should go back on your throne, Eric. «

»Who is that? «, Nora asked.

»I'm the woman, who will throw you out, if you stop him from doing his job. «

»You do what? «

Now was Nora angry.

»I said that I will throw you out. Shall I spell it for you? «

Now the two women stood face to face and looked at each other angry. Eric sighed and walked between them.

»Relax girls. Nora that is Pam. She is my progeny. Pam that is Nora. She is my sister. «

»What?! «, both women asked him.

Eric sighed again.

»I liked the other version of how you two met better. «

»What are you talking about? «, Nora asked.

»Is this still about your dream? You have to stop thinking of it, Eric. «

»What dream? «

Then Eric told his sister about everything what happened. She came to the same explanation like Pam. It was a dream.

After Nora was gone, he was alone in his office again. Pam was back outside. Eric realized that it was the day after Bill called him and Pam to his house. Well, when Bill called them in his dream. Eric now believed that he dreamed everything, because he couldn't explain why nobody remembered except for him. Exhausted he closed his eyes. Then he opened the letters which were on his desk. The most of them were bills, but the last one had no addressor. Confused he opened it and took the letter. On the white paper were only two sentences. _Children are really exhausting. Aren't they?_ Nobody signed it, but Eric knew who wrote it. It was from the witch. Now he was sure that it wasn't a dream. The witch took the spell back, turned the time back and let everyone forget about that time except of him and Bill. Suddenly he saw that the witch put a photo in the letter. He took it out. It showed him and Pam. But it wasn't the old Pam. It was the little Pam. He smiled at the photo. He was really curious what Pam would say when he would show her the photo. He laid the photo on the desk and walked outside.

**Author note: This chapter should be the last chapter of this story, but I have an idea for another chapter. I want to know from you, if I should write another chapter or if I should end with this chapter. Please give me answers, because I love reviews. Love you all.**


	12. Happy ending

**Thanks to:**

**ReadingLover224**

**OPositive Ninja**

**Firefly-class**

**This chapter will be the last one of this story. Enjoy it.**

»Come on Pam. «

»No. «

»Why not? «

»Since when you are that relaxed, when it came to open the bar? «

»Is that important? «, Eric sighed.

»Yes. It is import to me. «

»Since now. Can we now go, please? «

Pam rolled with her eyes.

»Is this still about … «

»Ok, enough. We are going. «

Eric took Pams hand and pulled her out of her room. In front of the house he stopped.

»Eric! We can't just … «

»We can. «, Eric answered and pulled her quickly against him.

»But … «

»Would you please shut up? «

Pam stopped and Eric took this chance. In second he flew with Pam in his arms. Pam screamed, while Eric laughed.

»That is not funny! «, Pam said angry.

A few minutes later they landed in a forest.

»And now? «, Pam asked annoyed.

»We walk. «

»We do what?! «

»We walk. «

»I wear good pumps, Eric. I will not walk in a fucking forest. «

Eric sighed and then he took her hand again.

»No! Eric! I will not walk through this … «

But she had no chance. He was stronger than her.

»Eric, please. «, Pam begged him.

»We are almost there. «

»And where is "there"? We are in a forest. «

»You will like it. I promise. «

»I doubt that. «, Pam murmured.

Eric didn't answer her. Then they were out of the forest and looked at a lake. Pam stopped. Eric smiled, when he saw the look on her face. It was Noras secret house.

»Do you like the surprise? «

»How do you know about this place? «, Pam asked shocked.

Eric smiled. She reminded him on Nora, who asked him the same question.

_*one day before*_

_Eric took his mobile phone and called his sister. He planned to surprise Pam, but he needed the permission of his sister, to bring Pam to Noras secret house._

_»Hello brother. How are you? «_

_»Hello Nora. I'm fine. «_

_»Does Pam drives you crazy? «_

_»Nora! «_

_»What? You know what I think of her. «_

_»I want to ask you something. «_

_»What can I do for you? «_

_»I wanted to ask, if I could bring Pam to your secret house. I want to show her the lake. «_

_Nora didn't answer._

_»Nora? «_

_»How do you know about my secret house at the lake? I never told you about it? «, Nora was shocked._

_»I … you mentioned it once. «, he lied._

_He didn't want to tell her the truth, because she would tell him again that he just dreamed._

_»I'm pretty sure that I didn't … «_

_»Can I bring her to the house or not? «_

_»You know that I don't like her. «_

_»But you love me. Would you do this for me? «_

_Nora sighed._

_»Ok, but only, because I really love you. «_

_»Thank you. «_

*Present*

_»How do you know about this place? «, Pam asked shocked._

Eric took her face in his hands.

»That is my secret. «, he whispered and kissed her gently.

Then he walked to the water. Pam followed him slowly. Quickly Eric undressed himself and jumped into the water.

»Come inside, Pam. You will love it. «

»Maybe. But there is just one problem, Eric. «

»Which? «

»I can't swim. «

He smiled.

»Do you really think that I would let you drowning? «

»No, but … «

Suddenly he stood in front of her.

»No. I don't want to hear a "but" again. «

He kissed her, while his fingers opened the zipper of her dress. A few seconds later the dress fell down on the ground.

»Let's go. «, Eric whispered.

He took her hand, while Pam pulled out her pumps. Slowly they walked into the water. When the water reached Pams knees, she put her arms around Erics arm. Eric smiled, put his arm on her waist and pulled her against him.

»No panic. I'm here and I will be the whole time. «

Her eyes found his.

»Promise it to me. «

»I promise. «

With these words he kissed her, while he pulled her with him into the water.

And everything was normal again.

**This is now really the end. But I would like to know, which ending you liked more.**

**I want to thank everybody, who read my story and who gave me reviews. I really loved it to write this story for you all and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
